Star Kingdom Story: A Legend of a Princess
by Sailor Spica
Summary: An Ancient Legend passed down throught the generations. A Prolouge to Star Kingdom Story.


Star Kingdom Saga:

The Ancient Legend

*****Authors note: To understand the Star Kingdom Story you must read the legend first. The legend is posted separately because There was no place in the story where it could fit.*****

_**Years ago, before the Silver Millenium. A king ruled the outer lands. Far away from the sailors of the moon kingdom. This is an Ancient legend passed down through the generations. So old that no one knows if it is true or not. **_

The music from the ball dances around the room. All of the Knights from the other places started dancing with the princesses. The King looked happy. He stopped and greeted The Men from his kingdom. He asked them if they wanted to dance with one of the princesses. "I want them to know" He told the other rulers "That just because they are princesses does not mean that they cannot dance with normal people." 

"Princess Spica," a handsome young man asked, "May I have this dance?" 

"Certainly" she replied. 

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to Spica," Queen Sirius said.

"Yes let us hope that there will soon be a wedding for her," Queen Virgo replied. 

"How has the Training for the knights coming?" King Lyra asked. 

"The Knight from Lyra has been doing quite well. His training should end one year sooner than usual. Let's not just sit around chatting. Just because my wife isn't here doesn't mean we can't be jolly," said King Virgo. 

"I agree," The Queen of Lyra said. "Let's dance dear." 

"I'll go see how my wife is doing," King Virgo told them as he was leaving 

Spica's soft, light brown hair cascaded softly onto her shoulders. Her blue eyes gazed lovingly into her dance partner's, Rigel's, glittering green eyes. His medium blonde hair perfectly placed on his head, no matter how much he moved. He was about ninteen, two years older then Princess Spica.

"Rigel," Spica said, "I need to talk to you in private." She led him out to the balcony, and down the stairs into the garden. They passed through the garden gates, they had been unlocked because of the visiting royalty, and over to the fountain.

"Aren't the stars beautiful." Rigel said. Spica gazed up at him. Their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss her. 

"Rigel," Spica said softly, "We must talk." THey saw another pair walk by the fountain into the Rose Garden. "Not now though. Someone could overhear us. Tomorrow after bed at 10 o'clock, meet me in the inner garden by the Night Bloomers. I have to go King Virgo is calling." Spica ran off the Balcony. 

"She is so beautiful," Rigel thought, "Her life is perfect except for her parent's deaths. I wonder what is so wrong she can't tell anyone else?"

"Spica is back," Queen Lyra said, "I guess the guy she was with had to leave...Do you know who that was?" 

"I have no idea," King Virgo answered. "But the night will end soon. Join me in a glass of wine?"

"Why not?" replied the Kings and Queens, unknown of the true meaning.

"To a night of good cheer," toasted King Virgo.

"Cheers," they replied in unison.

"Teacher, where have the knights gone to?" Princess Spica asked.

"Why, princess Spica, you're on time for once. They went of on their second to last exam before they are to become real knights. Right now they are only, let's say, apprentices. You would know that IF you were ever here on time. They will be back in a month for the next dance. Now please I must get on teaching."

"Star destruction will kill all your enemies. It is the most powerful weapon you have inside you princess Spica. Let me warn you though," the dream said, "Only those whose paths are the opposite of yours will be killed if you use Star Destruction. If you were evil the good would perish and vise-versa. You will only remember this dream when you need it the most. And one more thing"

"Princess Spica! It is time for you to go to your lessons. The teacher, Mr. Landon, will be mad when you arrive late again."

"Don't worry, I won't be"

"You are late, again. Is it too much to ask for you to be on time once a week for your lessons and again for the dance tomorrow? There is only one a month. Five or six times a month for you to arrive early. That is all I am asking"

"No sir, I'll be on time tomorrow."

"Good, Now class today we will be reviewing the dance steps we learned last week, for the dance tomorrow. Your parents are coming tonight. It is the last dance before you are all one with my teaching. Spica, I need you to come in after school today so you can learn what you had already missed. Make you to wear something light."****

She felt the cold hands grab her as she walked into the pitch-black darkness of the room. She was thrown like a rag doll onto the floor, a toy, a plaything. Her last glimmer of hope disappeared as the door banished the light from the room. 

"Go ahead and scream all you like." The voice was harsh, cold and raspy. Her eyes went wide with fear as she recognized it. "The walls in the castle are extremely thick. A lion's roar couldn't be heardeven if it was in the next room. And a little kitty like you, her meow wouldn't even be heard across the room." She heard the quiet thud of the footsteps like an elephant on the hard floor. He walked closerStep. Her heart raced.

"No! No!" she thought, "This isn't happening. It's only a dream." She was frozen in fear. Her throat felt like someone had shoved a whole loaf of dry, scratchy, old wheat bread down her throat. She saw herself as a foxThe dogs had surrounded her during the hunt. She struggled to her feet and tried to flee but her feet tangled in the silver material, and she collapsed on the floor.

Mr. Landon lunged in for the kill; he pinned her hands to the floor. She couldn't move. The fear came tearing back at her, ripping her apart. She trembled as she heard him take off his belt. He roughly flipped her on her stomach and secured the belt around her hands, locking them together so they couldn't move. 

He threw her onto her back and kissed her hard. The tears fell, like silent witnesses to the crime. He fumbled with her skirts for a minute, then tore them to get them off. The minutes felt like centuries. "Do something!" Her mind screamed, but she was paralyzed by the shock and terror of the experience. 

After a million centuries he pulled himself away from her. "Damn Princess," he sneered. "Who are you going to tell? Your parents? They're dead. The King or Queen? Like they'd listen to you! Virgo? She wouldn't be caught dead around you. Same with that Knight from Rigel. He certainly wouldn't court a slut. Hmm, a slut in the royal family? NEVER! They'd throw you to the wolves. The school would be ashamed. So go ahead, Bitch, try to tell someone. It'll be your funeral. Anyway... a horse could probably give me more pleasure then you. Your clothes are over there. I am leaving. Your ugliness is scarring my mind." 

He left, the princess sat there shivering in the darkness, still unable to move. Her mind surfaced, screaming at her to move. She slowly inched her way towards the door and her clothes. She got dressed and made her way to her room somehow. She his under the blankets, hoping her dreams could give her refuge from the terrorfying nightmare. She somehow found her voice, "Y...You will p...pay for this..." 

_**Three long months passed for the princess. Rumors spread like a disease. .**_

Spica managed to find Rigel somehow. He had grown larger and had firmer shoulders than before so it took her a while to realize who he was.

"Rigel we need to talk, now."

"Spica I heard the bad newsWe must leave immediately if we are not to be caught. I heard that you were in love with him and have a child. But I know that cannot be true for you love me. I will get whoever started those vicious lies!" 

"Oh Rigel, I wish it wasn't true. But I am going to have a child." 

"You deceived me!" 

"No Rigel, I"

"You lead me on thinking you loved me." 

"Rigel" 

"Look, I am not falling for your deceit again. Here is your stupid "Star Sword" back. I've haven't ever seen a dumber name. You can tell the crystals are fake. I never want to see you again. I hope you are happy." 

"Rigel, don't leave me! I love you! Don't make me stay here without you. I would do anything for you!" 

"Shut up you slut," he cried slapping her. "You have a funny way of showing it. You aren't even engaged and you are pregnant," he tossed her to the ground. "Let me live in peace, you bitch." 

"Rigel, please" she stared crying as he walked away. ****

"Princess Spica," King Virgo said, "I have heard and I am sorry to say thisI can no longer take care of you. It would hurt the reputation of my school to know that I let you have a fatherless child and protected you under my wing"

"But where will I go?"

"There is a way." The king's eyes grew evil. "But we cannot dicuss it here."

A Dark mist soared around the room. The room grew as evil as the star burned. Then just as suddenly the room faded to a place in-between the star and the void from which it was created.

"Hey? Where did everyone go?" The Princess asked.

"Never! I would not hurt my friends!"

"Oh but you did. You hurt Rigel, remember earlier tonight? And how about you just yelling at my daughter? You hurt her."

"Okay so I may have hurt them, but, I would never kill them. They are my best friends. They mean more to me then"

"Get over them. They are gone. But youyou still live. Join me. Together we can take over the entire universe. I already rule every star of this constellation. Since your mother got 'sick.'"

"You were the one who killed my mother? I could never join up with you. I would kill myself first."

"You, kill our child? Or did you forget about my daughter or son? Strange I never thought my daughter would be the mother of my son."

"Your daughter? You are not my Father. He died years ago. I would NEVER sleep with my Father! You are vile for thinking such thoughts!"

"But I am your father, and you already have. How else do you think I knew about your problem? My child, you have no idea of the powers I have!" He waved a hand in front of his face and Mr. Langdon's appeared instead of his own. "I am all you have left. You have no friends. Join me." 

"No! I still have Rigel. He would never decieve me!"

"Never? Ha! He's been on my side the whole time. Look at this!" He held out his hands and an image of Rigel appeared, k

kissing another girl. "He's had someone all this time. He's just been using you."

"Rigel...no..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks. 

"Join me. You can pay him back for what he has done to you."

"I could never turn on him." She faced the King. "I still love him. I will not let jealousy or power rule me. Then I would be you." 

The Princess dived at the King, catching him off guard. She took Rigel's sword and dug it into his back.

"This is for hurting my friends and me."

"Princess Spica, wake up," Rigel begged her.

"Where am I?"

"You are at the palace, with all of us."

"Where is King Virgo?"

"You killed him."

"No! I couldn't have, I..." she trailed off...not able to continue, relizing what she has done.

"My love," Rigel whispered, "You are a hero. Please marry me."

"I...I cannot. I must go." 

_**The princess fled down the halls. It is told that she was so upset about killing someone that she killed herself. But some say that she just left, trying to escape what she had done.**_


End file.
